Kamek raising Bowser: The Toddler Years Drabble
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: What if you had to rule a kingdom, raise a child, and put up with everything else that occurs on a daily bases? Kamek deals with these antics and more..and he's only in his twenties. Kamek Bowser drabbles. Enjoy and please Review. Rating: T
1. Vehicles

1Disclaimer: I do not own Kamek or Bowser. They belong to Nintendo.

A/N: This is a little idea I had in mind recently and it was inspired by a friend of mine. Kamek doesn't get enough love so I decided to do these drabbles. There might be some OOCness in this drabble. My challenge is writing 100 of these drabbles. I hope you enjoy them. The timeline is around Yoshi's Island, when Bowser was a toddler and Kamek is around his late twenties. :D

Characters: Kamek, Bowser and other various others.

Rating: T for Humor(I'll try), some language, and themes.

Young Ruler/Father Mage

by

Marih Dimitri

Chapter one: Vehicles

_Accidents are bound to occur. _

All he could do is look. Look down at what use to be....a small battery powered kart. Meshed wires, tires, the passenger and driver door crumbled in a pile of heap. Even the plastic wheel was burnt. Bowser sat at the middle of the mess, scraps and cuts all over his body.

A white magikoopa bend down, dressing Bowser's wounds. '_How could this happen,'_ he pondered, picking up a plastic cup, which was bended in half, the drips of spilled orange juice coming out of the cup. A few toadies stood nearby, all nervously ringing there hands.

"What happened here?"

"Um...w-well...um," the toadie could only look down, sweat billowing upon his brow. "T-The prince wanted the kart to go faster...so we..um."

"Don't tell me...YOU MODIFIED IT," His eyes were wide open, his fist trembling a bit, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MODIFY IT." The toadies all cringed at his booming voice, anger dripping in it. Bowser looked around, a smile spreading across his face.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"


	2. Television

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamek or Bowser. They belong to Nintendo.

A/N: This is a little idea I had in mind recently and it was inspired by a friend of mine. Kamek doesn't get enough love so I decided to do these drabbles. There might be some OOCness in this drabble. My challenge is writing 100 of these drabbles. I hope you enjoy them. The timeline is around Yoshi's Island, when Bowser was a toddler and Kamek is around his late twenties. :D

**Warning: A sensitive subject is addressed which involves Toddler Bowser being groped which I DO NOT approve of or make light of. It was inspired by a RL event that happened to one of my friend's child. I believe anyone who does these actions DESERVES to rot in jail or worse. **

Characters: Kamek, Bowser and other various others.

Rating: T+ for Humor(I'll try), language, and themes.

Kamek Koopa raising Bowser:

The Toddler Years

by

Marih Dimitri

Chapter two: Television

_Hero worship is not always a good thing._

He was purple. He was big. He was the biggest idol in the entire room. He was a dinosaur.

And no, he wasn't a Yoshi.

Kamek sat in the row of chairs, with the other parents, looking at Bowser as he hopped up and down gleefully, along with the other toddlers, shouting praises, wiggling their small arms towards the dinosaur, who happily grinned and smiled, shaking the hands of the kids.

For weeks Bowser had waited for seeing this big, purple dinosaur in person. From morning to night, he watched the shows, played with the plush dolls, and ate all sorts of fruit snacks, cereal, and cookies that came plastered with the dinosaur's picture on it. And now, the day had arrived. His long vivid childish dreams were coming true. The biggest Television star ever is here..alive..and in person.

And much to Kamek's dismay...providing all the food, toys and tapes. However, seeing Bowser's smile was enough to bring joy into Kamek's heart.

The dinosaur tossed some toys at the children, all of the grabbing to get their little hands on it. He gathered the children in a small crescent shape circle, picking up Bowser. Kamek watched intently as the Dinosaur sat on his chair, sitting Bowser on his lap.

"Isn't that nice of him?! He's so great with the kids, "One of the parents whispered to Kamek. Kamek glanced upon her, nodding, his gaze returning back to the dinosaur.

"Is that your little one," another parent pointed towards Bowser.

"Yes. That's my son," Kamek beamed, smiling with pride. A low chuckle sounded from the dinosaur, although inaudible to the crowds or the parents. Kamek grabbed his water bottle, taking a sip. His eyes were averted to the dinosaur as he slowly placed a hand upon Bowser's leg. Bowser looked up at the dinosaur, trembling a bit nervously, glancing towards Kamek, with soft, pleading eyes. Kamek sharply looked at the dinosaur, seeing Bowser's silent pleas. "Take your hand off of my son," he sharply spat, crushing the water bottle with his fist. The other parents quickly looked at Kamek and then at the dinosaur. The dinosaur childly smirked, slowly running up his hand into Bowser's inner thigh, causing him to whimper in discomfort.

And that's all it took to infuriate Kamek.

Knocking down the chair, Kamek instantly ran across the room, picking up Bowser with one hand, and punching the Dinosaur man with another. The parents, upon seeing the actions that the Dinosaur had done to Bowser, instantly grabbed their little ones from the floor, going back a safe distance. "WHITE MAGE," Kamek bellowed out in anger, holding Bowser gently and protectively, as he pressed his body closer to Kamek, a tear slowly staining his cheek. A White Magikoopa instantly teleported next to Kamek, flying with a broomstick. "You called for me, sire," the White Mage spoke, pushing up his glasses. "Take...my...son," stuttered Kamek in anger, being as gentle as possible with Bowser. Obeying Kamek's order, the White Mage gently took Bowser into his arms. Bowser turned looking at Kamek, his soft crimson orbs watering. "Daddy will be back, sweetie," Kamek softly spoke, patting Bowser's head, "I need to teach that bad man a lesson." The Dinosaur sat up, dazed a bit, trying to quietly get away, but was stilled as Kamek's sharp gaze froze him in place. Kamek stomped towards the dinosaur, grabbing him by the collar, his breath hot and ragged against the dinosaur's face, hissing in venom.

"Hell is going to be like paradise compared to what i'm going to do to you," Kamek hissed low, his voice dripping with rage and disgust. "Don't be mad. After all, you have a pretty child," the dinosaur whispered, his voice hoarse with a hint of lust. Kamek trembled, shoving the dinosaur roughly on the floor, thrusting his arm out, spewing a barrage of fire which burned the head off of the dinosaur, revealing to be an Reznor in his mid forties. "Oh shit," he yelled out, backing away from Kamek, sprinting out towards the mall. "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD," Kamek yelled, his hands glowing in fire and he made chase, throwing fireballs at the costumed man.

Later that evening, all toys, videos, posters and anything else that related to that Dinosaur was burned outside in a heap of fire, caused by the Red Magikoopas. Bowser waddled forward, tugging at Kamek's robe, as he watched the fire glow. Kamek picked up Bowser, holding him close. "I'm sorry, my son. But i had to burn your belongings. I don't want you to ever speak of that dinosaur again. He's not one to be idoling over," he pursed, smiling at Bowser. Bowser looked up, sucking his thumb a bit, a smile spreading across his lips. "That's okay, Dad-Dad. Yowre my Hewro." Kamek beamed, hugging Bowser, planting a soft kiss upon his head.

From that day forth, Barney was never mentioned of again.


End file.
